Strike Class Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Strike-class medium cruiser was a medium star cruiser designed by the Loronar Corporation during the Galactic Civil War for the Imperial Navy as a general-purpose vessel capable of modular modifications to allow it to fit many mission profiles, yet cheap enough to be produced in large quantities. A departure from the Navy's trend towards increasingly large warships, the Strike-class cruiser was an admission to diminished ability to defend space superiority against the Rebel Alliance and other forces as the conflict wore on. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, Confederation Ship Type: Medium Cruiser Class: Strike Manufacturer: Loronar Crew: 1,972 Gunners: 140 Troops: 340 Pilots: 20 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 60,000 (1B) Command Tower 7,500 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5,000 (3) Main Hanger 10,000 (4) Main Engines (4) 9,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 2,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 200 ea Large Airlocks (2) 800 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Turbolasers Turrets (20) 250 ea Turbolaser Batteries (10) 300 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) 300 ea Ion Cannon Turrets (10) 200 ea (5) Shields 10,000 per side (60,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 80md points of damage or less. Anything more than 80md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. Under normal circumstances the ship can launch upto 4 fighters or 1 shuttle per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 12 FTL Drive: Class 2.0 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 12 Back Up Hyperdrive (33LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1.5 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 450m Height: 100m Width: 110m Weight: approximately 1,500,000 tons Cargo: 6,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolasers Turrets (20, 5 forward, 5 right, 5 left, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Turbolaser Batteries (10, 4 forward, 3 right, 3 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km Maximum DAMAGE: 5d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 to strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (10, 2 forward, 3 right, 3 left, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 60,000km maximum DAMAGE: Target held and can be pulled towards ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon Turrets (10, 4 forward, 3 right, 3 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 to shields, also roll on ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is damaged) RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 to strike. NO bonuses beyond combat range SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 70 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1.5 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Fighters - 12 Tie/ln Shuttles - 1 Lambda Class shuttle, 1 Sentinel Class Shuttle Walkers - 1 AT-AT, 2 AT-ST REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)